Série 'A l'inconnu '
by JCM-EFD
Summary: EN PAUSE OU ABANDONNEE - Suite de défis entre Emmoirel et Jes Cullen-Malfoy. Harry écrit une lettre destiné à la personne qui la trouvera. Qui à trouvé cette lettre ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?
1. A l'inconnu qui trouvera cette lettre

**Auteur : **Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre : **A l'inconnu qui trouvera cette lettre

**Rated : **K

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre :** Général/Romance

**Note : **J'ai hésité sur le genre, mais comme je fais mention de sentiments, je me suis dis que "Romance" pouvait convenir aussi.

* * *

_Cher inconnu,_

_Je m'adresse à toi, qui à trouvé cette lettre dans cette école immense, car j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de vider mon sac. Et on m'a toujours dit que des fois c'était plus facile de parler à un inconnu qu'à un proche. Alors voilà, je me lance._

_Je suis un garçon de dix-huit ans, mal dans sa peau et dans sa vie. Je dois vivre une vie que je ne voulais pas comme ça. J'ai découvert le monde de la magie et Poudlard à mes onze ans. Quand j'ai découvert cet univers, j'ai été émerveillé, heureux de voir que je pourrais enfin vivre en tant qu'être humain à part entière et non plus comme un esclave de sa famille, un monstre, un paria._

_Mais voilà, le destin s'est chargé de continuer à me pourrir la vie dans ce monde aussi. Je me suis retrouvé à devoir subir une destiné dont je ne voulais pas, mais dont je ne pouvais me défaire. Pour le bien de milliers de gens. Tout le monde me connaissait et attendait de moi que je les libère de la menace de Voldemort. Ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière._

_Tu l'auras compris, je suis Harry Potter, le survivant comme j'ai été nommé pendant des années. Mais je n'en voulais pas de ce surnom, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Pour moi il ne voulait pas dire la même chose que pour tous ces gens. A mes yeux il symbolisait la perte de mes parents, le sacrifice de ma mère, l'emprisonnement de mon parrain, la traitrise de Pettigrow, le combat contre ce mage noir, mon enferment dans un combat qui n'aurait pas dû être le mien._

_Depuis la perte de mes parents, j'ai vécu un enfer dans ma famille jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid vienne me chercher à mes onze ans. Ma chambre était un placard sous l'escalier, j'étais leur « domestique », le punching-ball de mon cousin. J'étais mal nourri, quand j'avais le droit de manger. Ils me considéraient comme un monstre, me cachaient aux yeux des autres._

_Quand j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et que j'allais entrer dans une école spéciale, je me suis senti enfin libre. Mais quand Ron et Hermione, qui sont maintenant mes meilleurs amis, m'ont appris qui j'étais réellement et que j'ai compris au fur et à mesure du temps ce qu'on attendait de moi, j'ai vu ma liberté s'envoler. J'étais destiné à ne pas avoir de vie normale, la vie d'un jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas à se soucier de comment vaincre Voldemort. Je suis devenu la nouvelle arme du bien, celui sur qui tout reposait._

_Mais ma victoire sur lui ne m'a pas apporté autant de joie qu'à la communauté sorcière. Je ne me sentais et ne me sens toujours pas à ma place dans cette seconde septième année. Je ne devrais pas être là, j'ai tué un homme par Merlin !_

_En plus de tout ce qui me ronge depuis tout ce temps, je dois aussi faire face à mes sentiments. Je pensai que c'était une lubie pendant ma sixième année, mais je comprends maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis obnubilé par ce garçon qui ne s'intéressera jamais à moi que pour me pourrir l'existence._

_J'ai commencé à prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il était vraiment pour moi cette année là. Quand j'ai commencé à le suivre, à l'épier. Il était devenu mon obsession, et il l'est toujours. A la différence que je ne le hais plus, car j'en suis amoureux. Ma façon de le voir à changée quand je l'ai blessé avec un sort dont je ne connaissais pas les conséquences. J'ai eu peur pour lui ce jour là et m'en voulais terriblement._

_Je croyais qu'avec le temps mon désir pour lui s'estomperait mais au contraire il s'est accru. Comment en suis-je arrivé à aimer celui qui me hait depuis si longtemps ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, tu es le premier à qui je dis que je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy._

_Je me demande comment je pourrais enfin être heureux avec mon passé et mes sentiments pour une personne pour qui je n'existe plus. Car avant j'avais sa haine, il me la montrait. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien, il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Je crois que c'est son indifférence qui me blesse le plus dans tout ce merdier qu'à été et est ma vie._

_Voilà cher inconnu, tu sais presque tout de moi maintenant. J'ai pris le risque que cette lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains, qu'elle soit étalée en première page de la gazette et j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas. Désolé de t'avoir pris de ton temps pour me lire, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur._

_Harry Potter, un garçon qui ne se sent pas à sa place, où qu'il soit._

* * *

**Note :** **Voilà le nouveau défi que je te propose Jes. Qui trouvera cette lettre ? Que fera cette personne de cette lettre ?**

* * *

Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi.

Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^


	2. Un inconnu se faisant conseiller

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Un inconnu se faisant conseiller

**Couple de fond :** Harry/Draco

**Rated :** K+

**Genre :** Romance _(même si elle est très secondaire ici)_

**Situation temporelle :** Se passe pendant la septième année d'Harry, après la bataille finale.

* * *

**Particularité :** Cet Os est en réalité la suite d'un défi qu'Emmoirel m'avait lancée. L'Os de départ est intitulé : « _**A l'inconnu qui trouvera cette lettre**_ » et vous pouvez aller le lire en copiant cette adresse _(enlevez les espaces),_ si pas un lien est présent dans mon profil, à hauteur des défis entreprit avec Emmoirel :

http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/6528533/1/A_linconnu_qui_trouvera_cette_lettre

* * *

**Pour en revenir à cet Os, qui je l'espère vous plaira,**

**Bonne lecture**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

« Harry…

Puis-je au moins t'appeler ainsi ?

Je suppose, donc je vais garder Harry. Sache que je suis tombé sur ta lettre par hasard. Et j'en suis heureux.

Je pourrais ainsi me rendre utile… tenter de te rendre ce que tu as offert à la communauté sorcière. La liberté, la joie de vivre, le bonheur.

Sache tout d'abord que ta lettre m'a touchée. Je n'avais pas imaginé un tel passé pour le survivant. Je t'avais imaginé vivre dans un coin reclus, heureux et choyé comme moi je l'ai été. Je t'avais imaginé vivre dans un environnement rempli de magie, d'amour et de joie.

Petit, quand mon papa me racontait l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui avait détruit le mal, et qu'il me disait que j'avais le même âge que ce garçon « héros », je t'imaginai. Et je me rends compte qu'aucunes images de toi n'étaient vraies, en fin de compte.

J'avais tout, moi. Des parents aimants, une maison assez moyenne, de l'amour à revendre, des jouets à profusion…

Et toi, en définitive, tu n'as rien eu, si j'en crois tes mots.

Et là encore, tu n'as rien. Mis à part ce sentiment qui grandit en toi. Celui qui te rend si mal dans ta peau au fait d'avoir tué un homme.

Moi, j'en ai tués trois. Trois hommes qui si je ne les avais pas tués ce jour là, le jour de la bataille finale, auraient sans doute tués deux fois plus de personnes. Je ne regrette pas. Je regrette juste de ne pas en avoir tués plus, pour tenter par là de sauver plus de vies…

J'ai perdus des amis très chers ce jour là, j'en ai vu mourir devant moi, tomber à mes pieds. J'ai aussi perdu la fille que j'aimais secrètement depuis deux ans. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire et elle est morte, à quelque mètre de moi. Juste comme ça, en recevant un Avada.

Et quelques nuits, j'aimerais revenir en arrière et cesser de me poser ces questions. Cesser de me torturer l'esprit avec des « si » et autres. Si Viola n'était pas morte, j'aurais tenté le tout pour le tout avec elle.

Mais je ne peux plus le faire. Et je dois vivre avec. Comme chacun d'entre nous qui avons perdu un être cher dans cette guerre.

Je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir, car… j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'exprimer. Que ce soit en parlant ou en écrivant. Mes amis, ceux encore vivant, n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je devrais apprendre à parler, avant de lire. J'aime lire, je m'évade constamment dans le savoir, l'histoire, les biographies des sorciers qui ont changés notre monde.

Tu l'auras compris, je suis un élève de Serdaigle. La meilleure maison, soit dite en passant. Mais là n'est pas le sujet Harry.

Le sujet principal de ma réponse n'est pas pour m'étendre sur ton enfance malheureuse, où tes années de combats contre Voldemort… mais pour te démontrer que les peurs ne mènent à rien. Seuls les gestes comptent.

Alors, prends ta vie en main, celle qui s'ouvre devant toi et tente le tout pour le tout. Attention, je ne te conseil pas d'aller vers Malfoy et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Là, ce serait du suicide. Donc, interdiction de jouer les Griffondors. Conseil d'ami. Enfin, si je peux me qualifier ainsi.

Non, joue la plus subtile, plus… sournois. Devient comme ta proie, un serpent.

Glisse-toi habilement dans son cercle d'ami. Si tu veux, je peux t'y aider. Un ami d'un ami côtoie quelque fois Zabini, un proche de Malfoy. Je pourrais… tenter de vous rapprocher dans un premier temps.

Où, moins compliqué mais plus dangereux… recommence à le haïr. Tu aurais peut être de nouveau son attention. Ne dit-on pas que la haine et l'amour vont au final, dans la même direction, dans le monde moldu ?

En tous cas, chez les sorciers, les couples les plus célèbres étaient ennemis avant de s'aimer. J'en ai un bien précis en tête, qui je le sais, tu ne me croirais jamais. Personne ne me croit.

Un jour je suis tombé sur un parchemin, en faisant ma ronde de préfet. En fait, j'étais rentré dans une classe vide pour… passer un bon moment avec une Poufsouffle. Et Rusard arrivant, oubliant mon rôle, je m'étais enfuis dans un meuble avec la fille. Là, nous avions découvert un passage secret menant à un salon.

J'y ai passé quelque temps… et un jour, je suis tombé sur ce fameux parchemin qui démontrait que Salazar avait eut, dans sa vie, une passion amoureuse avec Godric. Malheureusement, en le découvrant, j'ai tellement été enthousiaste à cette découverte que la bougie que j'avais utilisée pour le lire est tombée dessus et j'ai perdu ma découverte en deux secondes. Tu te rends compte !

Pardon, je me rends compte que l'objectif de ma lettre est parti aux oubliettes avec mon explication.

Je disais donc, que tu dois tout faire pour te rapprocher de lui.

Un Serpentard peut aimer un Griffondor. Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Alors pourquoi pas Malfoy et toi ?

À côté de ça, tu ne te refuses rien Harry. Malfoy est beau, charismatique, riche, adulé presqu'autant que toi. Et sans oublier qu'il est intelligent. Très intelligent. Et un homme beau et intelligent s'est rare, moi, étant une exception. Je plaisante bien sûr, Malfoy n'est pas intelligent, sinon, il serait à Serdaigle. Malfoy est plutôt rusé. Voilà !

Et tu dois l'être plus que lui pour arriver à tes fins. Mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu puisses y arriver. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il est gay. Je le sais car, en sixième année, j'ai appris qu'il avait couché avec un garçon de ma maison avant de le jeter comme un moins que rien. Sinon, tu peux toujours tenter d'arriver à devenir son ami en faisant des efforts.

Après, seul le destin t'aidera.

Puis, Tu peux tomber amoureux entre temps. N'as-tu jamais pensé à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne parle pas de Cho Chang, ni de Ginny Weasley que tu as quitté en début d'année, mais une personne qui serait plus pour toi, selon tes goûts ?

A ce que je vois, tu aimes les blonds… pourquoi pas ? Penses-y, je pourrais peut être te présenter des élèves de ma maison.

Je vais te laisser. Tu dois déjà te sentir perdu avec ma lettre.

Pour finir, je tiens aussi à te dévoiler mon identité, cela n'est que justice. Je m'appelle Anthony Goldstein. Je faisais parti de l'AD.

J'espère que cette lettre à défaut de te donner ce que tu veux, t'aura remonté le moral. Tiens-moi au courant, tu seras sympa.

A.G »

* * *

**Voilà enfin cette suite tant attendue par toi Sam, et peut être tes lecteurs.**

**J'espère pour ces derniers que cette suite ne vous déçoit pas.**

**Je tiens aussi à dire, que je lance en défis à Sam de répondre. Ou à Anthony, ou d'écrire à Draco, voir au deux.**

**Sinon, pour en revenir à cet Os, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… si le cœur vous en dit (^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


	3. A l'inconnu qui ne l'est plus

**Auteur : **Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre : **A l'inconnu qui trouvera cette lettre

**Rated : **K

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre :** Général/Romance

* * *

**A l'inconnu qui ne l'est plus.**

_Anthony,_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour Viola et les amis que tu as perdu. _

_Ensuite, je te remercie de ne pas avoir envoyé cette lettre à la gazette. Car pour tout t'avouer, je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête._

_Quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais couché sur parchemin tout ce que je ressens et que je l'avais laissé au hasard de celui ou celle qui le trouverait, j'ai paniqué. Je suis retourné là où je l'avais mis, mais tu étais déjà passé par là._

_Apparemment, d'après ce que je lis dans ta lettre, tu trouves que j'ai tort de m'en vouloir d'être là pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux à raison, mais je sais que je n'accepte pas encore ce fait. Je reste persuadé qu'il y avait un autre moyen de nous débarrasser de lui sans le tuer. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus._

_Enfin, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ce sujet, ça ne sert à rien._

_Je suis surpris de voir que tu n'es pas horrifié par le choix de mon cœur. Moi qui pensais que n'importe qui le serait en sachant que j'aime Malfoy._

_D'ailleurs, ça me fait tout drôle de savoir que quelqu'un est au courant._

_Je te remercie de me proposer de l'aide pour entrer dans son cercle d'amis, mais je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne veux pas me servir de qui que se soit pour arriver à mes fins. Je dois y arriver seul._

_Je vais tenter ton conseil par contre, le haïr de nouveau. Enfin, le lui faire croire. Je vais essayer de le faire réagir, pour qu'il me déteste de nouveau. Se serait toujours ça et surtout beaucoup mieux que son indifférence._

_Je sais qu'il est gay depuis un moment, j'en ai encore eu la preuve hier. Au détour d'un couloir, dans les cachots. Il était dans un recoin en train de, excuse moi le terme mais je n'en vois pas d'autres, culbuter un poufsouffle contre le mur. Poufsouffle qui doit être qu'un ancien souvenir à l'heure qu'il est._

_N'étant pas un voyeur, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis retourné dans le grand hall. De toute façon, mon cœur n'a pas supporté cette vue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le surprends à faire ça, et je pensai que je m'y habituerai, mais non…_

_Par contre c'est à se demander pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de scène. A croire que c'est fait exprès. Je me suis renseigné, personne de ceux à qui je l'ai demandé ne l'a surpris dans cette situation. Et toi ? Puis-je me permettre de te demander si tu as déjà surpris Malfoy comme ça ?_

_Ton histoire sur Godric et Salazar m'a bien fait rire… d'ironie._

_Moi je veux bien te croire sur elle. Il est tout à fait possible qu'ils aient eu une histoire d'amour. Pourquoi pas ? Plus rien ne m'étonne depuis que j'ai découvert le monde sorcier._

_Mais les points communs entre eux et Malfoy et moi s'arrêtent là. Je ne suis pas Godric et il n'est pas Salazar._

_Ca m'a fait plaisir de lire que tu me comprends et que tu ne me juges pas. Et surtout que tu me considères comme Harry et non comme le sauveur. En fin de compte, te parler, ou plutôt t'écrire, me fait du bien._

_Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on continue cette correspondance. Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps avec mes états d'âme._

_Je te fais parvenir ce parchemin par hibou, mais les suivants je les mettrais là où tu as trouvé le premier. Tu n'auras qu'à en faire de même. Comme ça cette correspondance restera secrète et n'attirera pas les curieux. Car j'imagine qu'il y en aura si l'un comme l'autre on reçoit un hibou régulièrement, surtout moi. Et je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons de mes amis. Ils me poseraient trop de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre._

_A bientôt j'espère._

_Harry._

* * *

Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi.

Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^

* * *

**Jes, à toi de jouer ;-)**


End file.
